Percy Jackson And The Hunt
by That Random Gay Guy
Summary: This story is about three teenage kids who are plunged into the world of Percy Jackson. There is confusion for the trio as they learn about their past and find their way in life, while being thrown into a survival-of-the-fittest type Hunger Games event. Can the trio learn to control their new-found powers, learn their differences, survive and still be friends?
1. Chapter I Kurtis

Paste your document here...

Chapter I

Kurtis

I woke up feeling like my head was a block of concrete. I was sitting between a boy and girl on a bus. "Hey you're awake Kurtis how did you sleep? The girl asked. She looked my age, 13 or 14? Ok that's weird; I didn't even know how old I was. A boy next to me said "Hey what's wrong Kurtis?"

"Umm do I know you?"

"Don't be silly we're your best friends remember? I'm Niamh and this is Scott." "Umm no I really don't remember you" I told them

"Oh yeah I'm not your best friend, I'm his evil twin!" joked the boy named Scott. If this guy was my friend my life must be rubbish and/or messed up! "This isn't a joke Scott! Kurtis' got amnesia or something!" the girl named Niamh snapped at Scott.

"Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Scott replied. A guy at the front got up and said "OK everyone! Were here! Now behave or you will be going back to school the hard way!"

We got off the bus and went inside a building. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The Grand Canyon" Niamh replied.

"So you really don't remember us?" Asked Scott I stared at him and replied "Look I can't even remember who I am, so how am I supposed to remember you?" I replied

"good point"

As we got outside, the canyon took my breath away; it was like some crazy god had taken a knife to it. All of a sudden I felt like I had remembered something. But how could I? I had no memories. "So how did we meet?" I asked Niamh. "Well. . ." Niamh faltered.

All of a sudden the wind picked up, papers were flying everywhere. I had no idea what I was wearing, but it wasn't warm enough. I looked down and saw that I was wearing trainers, jeans, a single black fingerless glove and a black T-shirt. The wind was so strong now that it was wobbling the bridge. A shape formed in the wind, it was humanoid but had lightning arcing from it. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Scott shouted. "A VENTUS!" I shouted back automatically. "So you're the ones I'm meant to collect" the Ventus mused. The thing flew at Scott and sent him flying off the bridge.

**A/N: OK so this is like the start of The Lost Hero but give it 3 or 4 chapters for it to become orriganal. Y****eah so this is my first fanfic and a shot at a story so if you could review and give me some tips and advice on how to improve my writing I would appreciate it and sorry if my story is bad!**


	2. Chapter II Niamh

Paste your document here...

Chapter II

Niamh

As I saw Scott fly off the bridge something inside me snapped. I thought back to the time when I was on the run with Scott and this old man told me "you are strong enough to bend the winds to your command." I hoped that was true as I told Kurtis "hold off that . . . thing while I go get Scott." and with that I jumped off the bridge.

I caught up in no time. "Hold on to me!" I told him. All he said was "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I grabbed hold off him and imagined the winds slowing us down. Of course it didn't work. I concentrated and the wind slowed us down, until we stopped.

As we got back to the top I saw that things were going badly. Kurtis had a major gash across his forehead, and was passed out. I told Scott to protect him and then charged the monster.

As I charged the Ventus Kurtis called it I realized I had no weapons to fight with. I was running to my death when a voice boomed "PICTURE A BOW AND YOU WILL HAVE ONE!" I had no other option so I pictured a bow and astonishingly the wind seemed to materialize into a bow in my hand. I tried to shoot the Ventus but the arrow didn't harm it. I looked at Kurtis and Scott, Kurtis was on his feet and gave me a look that said keep it distracted, and we'll get it from behind. He may not remember anything. I thought, but he's still the same old Kurtis! The Ventus threw lightning at me but I side-stepped easily. Kurtis was getting closer to the Ventus, and was carrying a Stygian Iron bow. Wait . . . How did I know that? As I was distracted the Ventus made the wind throw me back into the building where the rest of the class was cowering. (Through the wall mind you, not through the open door!) "No need to panic everything's fine!" I told them as the wall exploded. For the first time I could safely look at my bow without the threat of being killed. It was an intricately designed bow. Sort of like Kurtis's bow but bronze.

**A/N: So like I said in the last chapter, this is my first fanfic and if you could review and give me some advice on how to improve my writing that would be great!**


	3. Chapter III Scott

Paste your document here...

Chapter III

Scott

When Niamh took on the Ventus I got out some nectar that a man told me will heal people like me and Niamh but too much and we would die. I had a feeling Kurtis was like us. I gave him some and he was on his feet in no time. He looked at Niamh and they understood each other, an iron bow appeared in his hand and he started to creep up on the Ventus. I saw a dark shape in the sky. I turned round to tell Kurtis but his focus was on the Ventus. I wondered where Niamh was until I spotted the Niamh shaped hole in the wall. I could make out the dark shape in the sky now, it looked like a chariot pulled by two winged horses. The chariot landed just as Niamh came out through the open door. "Get on!" said a girl's voice. I didn't need to be told twice. Niamh and Kurtis looked at me on the chariot and raced towards me the Ventus right behind them. I was tired of not seeing some action so I leaped off the chariot as the other two jumped on. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Kurtis shouted at me.

Instinctively I willed my hands to conjure flames. My hands caught fire immediately but the flames weren't burning my hands. I had no time to be amazed by it though because the Ventus was summoning more lightning. I dodged the attack but the Ventus summoned wind and blew me off the bridge (again).

This time the Ventus grabbed my ankle and muttered "If I can't take all three at once I shall take one at a time" and the Ventus started rising. I thought how will I get out of this? When an arrow sprouted from the Ventus' wrist, inches away from my ankle. The Ventus dropped me with a surprised look on its face as it disintegrated. I fell on the bridge, and I was pulled on the chariot before passing out.

I awoke just as we were landing. "Where are we?" I asked. "CampHalf-Blood" the driver answered. "And by the way my name is Lauren." We landed in a field and Kurtis jumped off looking confused. "This isn't right" he muttered before walking into the woods.

**A/N: So like I said in past chapters I would love it if you could review and give me advice on how to improve my writing!**


	4. Chapter IV Kurtis

Paste your document here...

Chapter IV

Kurtis

I was heading to the woods, thinking about what had happened that day, when I saw a man in a cloak and viel. He looked at me and started walking to the cluster of buildings. I followed him into one of the buildings named 'Cabin 4 (Hades)'. The man was inside, gazing at the statue. "What are you doing here? And who are you?" I asked the man.

"I am here to give a warning." he replied. "And for who I am . . . Well you will just have to wait."

"What warning?" I asked him. A voice behind me asked "What are you doing here?" Then the man quickly disappeared. "What are you doing here?" asked the voice again. I turned round. It was Lauren. "I was just. . ." I hesitated trying to think of an excuse. ". . . Exploring" I finished. Lauren looked radiant. As her long brown hair caught the sun it looked like chocolate. Her eyes, were muddy brown. Before thinking about it I said "Hey umm do you wanna umm . . ."

"Listen" she interrupted. "You and me . . . it just wouldn't work between us so no . . . I don't want to go out with you. I don't want to have a relationship with you and yes I do think you are incredibly cute . . ." she blushed after saying that I was cute and I was probably blushing to. "I should leave" I say after a long silence.

"We should both leave" Lauren said. Oh man she is so cute when she is embarrassed! I thought. As we were walking out I felt like I was going to pass out. It was like someone had cut me and the wound was really deep. "Lauren . . ." I managed to say before I pass out.

I woke up in a bed that was so comfy I didn't want to get out. I thought to myself 'If I don't get up I won't know what is going on!' And believe me I hate not knowing what's going on. I sat up and felt something slide off my chest. It was a note. All it said was 'Be prepared!' I wondered what I needed to prepare for. I decided it was a load of rubbish and walked outside.

Outside the man in the viel was there. "What warning where you talking about earlier?" I asked him.

"The rise of a new sport." He replied

"What sport?" I asked him. I heard a voice say "Kurtis?" I looked over my shoulder but there was no-one there. I looked back at the man . . . but he was gone.

**A/N: Ok for those of you who are wondering almost everyone in this story are based off of real people that I know. Naturally I put me and two of my best friends (you know who you are) as the main characters. PM Me and tell me what you think of the Kurtis/Lauren situation! Will things turn out like you think? I have a few tricks up my sleeve but not sure which ones to use... So I am going to list them and I want you my dear readers to vote for you favourite choice!**

**1:Lauren and Kurtis start dating but Lauren gets taken out of the picture.**

**2:Lauren and Kurtis fall in love... end of.**

**3:Kurtis has a surprising secret admirer and they fall in love.**

**4:Lauren and Kurtis start dating but Lauren already has a boyfriend.**

**So yeah PM your vote to me and please review my story and give some tips and advice!**


	5. Chapter V Niamh

Paste your document here...

Chapter V

Niamh

I was just finding my way around when I heard a cry for help. It sounded like it was coming from cabin 4. I found Lauren kneeling next to Kurtis. "What happened?" I asked her. "He just passed out!" she told me. "Where can we go to revive him?" I asked her. "Well we could get him to the big house and revive him there." She told me. So we picked him up and carried him to the big house.

As we got there we placed him on a bed in a spare room. "I'm going to find Chiron!" Lauren told me. I stayed by his side for over an hour before Scott came in. "Where have you been?" I demanded. "Your best friend has been unconscious for over an hour!" I screamed at him. "Well sorry but a guy called Whit was giving me a tour of the place!" He shouted back. I couldn't help it. I just lost my temper. "OH! SO WHILE YOU GO OFF HAVING FUN I AM THE ONE WHO STAYS BY KURTIS'S SIDE WORRYING LIKE HELL!" I literally scream. By this time we had reached the lake and most of the camp was there watching us. "You just-" began Scott. But I had already punched him in the face and stormed off.

As I got to the big house I found that Kurtis had disappeared. I called for him but he didn't answer. I looked outside and I saw him talking to an old man. "Kurtis?" I called out. He turned round but he didn't see me. He turned back to the man but he had disappeared. "Who were you talking to?" I asked. He spun round and drew his bow, ready to let loose an arrow. "What are you doing?" I cried. He lowered his bow and blushed. "Natural reflexes . . . sorry" he apologized. "Well who was that man you were talking to?" I asked him. "I honestly don't know" he told me. "Well it looks like you have a stalker." I replied.


	6. Chapter VI Scott

Paste your document here...

Chapter VI

Scott

After Niamh punched me I felt like drowning myself. I decided to go to the beach and just be alone so I went to the beach and sat down. I was looking out to sea when a boy and girl sat next to me. "Hi I'm Declan." I looked at him. He had baby-blue eyes and short blonde hair. "Hi I'm Scott short for . . . Scott I suppose." The girl just sighed and said "I'm Lauren and you are totally _not_ funny" "you're the one who brought me to camp" I noticed. "Yes . . . you and the other two losers that I had to bring." "They are not losers they are my friends." I snapped back at her. "Dude calm do-" Lauren started. "Oh don't bother!" I snarled and walked off.

I decided to go to the big house to find Niamh and explain why I wasn't there with her when Kurtis was passed out. I passed loads of campers but I didn't pay them any attention. I just walked through the door and looked around. I couldn't find Niamh anywhere and was about to leave when I heard a sound coming from below me. I looked around and saw a trapdoor. I opened it and the sound got louder. I couldn't see down very far because there were no lights down there. I carefully went down the stairs and called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?" all of a sudden I felt a chill down my neck. I heard a growl and backed out slowly. Whatever was down there it was big and certainly not friendly. I was at the top of the stairs by the time instinct took over and I ran. I don't know where I just ran.


	7. Chapter VII Kurtis

Paste your document here...

Chapter VII

Kurtis

After Niamh said I had a stalker I felt like I was being watched. Not just from humans but from something more . . . powerful. "What do you think this means . . . me having a stalker?" I asked her. "Honestly I don't know" she replied "I also found this note when I woke up" I told her as she took the note and read it. "What does it mean? Be prepared" Niamh asked. "Well be prepared usually means that you need to be ready for something that is about to happen . . . right?" I replied. "Oh ha ha ha funny" she replied in a really sarcastic tone. "Well it's true!" I snapped back at her. I didn't get a chance to hear a response because I had already stormed off towards the woods.

I stormed off into the woods hoping to be alone for awhile. I arrived at a river and decided to rest. I was so thirsty and the river looked clean so I cupped my hands, dipped them in the river and drank the water. After I did this I felt a chill along my spine. And that was before I heard the scream. It sounded like it was coming from my left so I bolted further into the woods, my glove on my hand which confused me as I was sure I lost it at the Grand Canyon. I started dreading of what I might find. Another scream as I emerged into a clearing. I saw a shoe, in the middle of the clearing. I went over to examine the shoe. As I reached the shoe I heard a twang, like a rope being pulled taunt. I had just enough time to realize what was going on before I felt something close around my ankle and I was pulled upside down into the air. I struggled to find my glove to use the bow to defend myself just in case I was attacked. But it had fallen off my hand just out of reach. I heard a laughing sound deep and unnerving. "Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered.


	8. Chapter VIII Niamh

Paste your document here...

Chapter VIII

Niamh

I stared after Kurtis as he stormed off towards the woods. I decided that I had better go and look for Scott as he had a knack for doing stupid things. I also wanted to apologize for punching him in the face. I went down to the beach and saw two people down there. I decided to ask them if they had seen Scott when they turned around and stared at me. "Oh . . . Hi Lauren! I take it this is Declan." I asked. "Yes this is Declan." She told me. "Hi" said Declan. "Hello I'm Niamh!" I replied. "Lauren told me all about you! Like how you defeated a hydra when you had only a bow and one arrow and the hydra had about twenty heads!" he looked gob smacked but quickly recovered. "You don't even know what a hydra is . . . do you?" he asked me. "No" I replied as a smile crept onto his face. I looked into those deep baby blue eyes and for the first time in my life . . . I thought I was in love. "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Lauren. I barely heard her. "Were you going to ask us something?" Lauren continued. "Yeah" I replied softly, still mesmerized by Whit's eyes. "Hey Lauren!" a voice said snapping me back to reality. I turned around and found myself looking at another camper. He was good-looking in a way. He was about 16, dressed in black clothes. His complexion was pale, but he had gorgeous brown eyes. His brown hair was long and messy – rather wild, but it worked for me. "Oh! Um . . . hey James!" Lauren replied as she turned red. "Great now I have two guys I find attractive" I muttered. The boy stared at me. "Oh hi! I'm James and you are?" he asked me. "I'm Niamh nice to meet you James but I had better get going!" I stammered before turning round and heading back to the camp. I tripped as I reached the top of the sand dune. I felt myself going red. Cursing I ran towards the big house.


	9. Chapter IX Scott

Paste your document here...

Chapter IX

Scott

"ROAR!" the monster was gaining on me. I needed to find somewhere safe. The beach? No. Nowhere to hide. The woods? Yes! That would be the perfect place to hide! I could see the woods. I glanced over my shoulder and got a glimpse of the monster. It was four-legged and as big as a German shepherd. Its silver fur glistening in the sun and its green eyes fixed on me as it continued to chase me. It was a wolf. I looked forwards again towards the woods I was almost there. In the woods I would be back in my home field! I would be able to climb a tree to safety and then . . . what? What would the wolf do? Would it hang around the tree? Climb the tree? Or just give up? I didn't know. My mind buzzed with all the possibilities. I glanced back again the wolf was nearly able to jump onto me if I stopped. I had a stitch in my side. I wasn't going to make it to the forest. But I pushed on determined not to give up.

I reached the forest and found the nearest tree and began to climb. The wolf was right behind me I could smell it. It smelt of dirt, dampness and worst of all blood. I only stopped climbing when I was a good 10 meters high. The wolf looked up at me, howled and stalked off. Was it gone for good or getting back-up? I gave it 20 minutes before climbing down. It was dark. Surely past nine O'clock. With a jolt I realized that it was Monday and I had missed swimming club. I had no idea which way I had come. So I chose a random direction and walked in it.

Five minutes later and I heard something. Cautiously I followed the sound. I came into a clearing where I saw a shoe. I went over to examine the shoe. It was exactly the same shoe as the one Kurtis wore today. "Hey could you help me?" a voice asked I looked around the clearing but I was the only one here. "Up here!" the voice said again. I looked up. There was Kurtis hanging upside down by his ankle. "Little help?" he asked again. I grinned, pulled a knife out of my pocket and passed it to him. I watched as he cut himself free. I passed his shoe back asking "What where you doing up there?" he looked at me really seriously and replied "I thought that I would tie myself up by the ankle and hang there." I stared at him then I realized what he was doing. "Oh ha ha ha very funny! Now really what were you doing up there?" I asked again. This time he replied "I . . . I . . . I can't remember but . . . I do remember some stuff that I couldn't before." I looked at him trying to work out if this was another trick. But it wasn't. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. "What do you remember? Do you remember anything about me and Niamh?" I asked. "Well . . . no but I remember something about myself." He replied. "Like what?" I asked. "Just-" he started but paused. Then I heard it. A great booming voice that said "ALL CAMPERS GATHER AT THE DINING PAVILION IMMEDIATELY! I REAPET ALL CAMPERS GATHER AT THE DINING PAVILION IMMEDIATELY!" I looked at Kurtis. But he had disappeared. I looked round and saw something move the bushes. Then it came in to view. It was the wolf again. "Not again" I groaned before running through the bushes. "Where have I done this before?" I muttered sarcastically to myself. I ran and ran and ran until I came out by the beach. I had to find someone to help me. Then I spotted Lauren and Declan. They seemed to be heading to the big house. "HELP!" I shouted at them. They turned around their faces turning to confusion then understanding. I ran past them and Declan said to the wolf. "Brandon you're not chasing another new camper are you?" then he pulled out a blanket and covered the wolf in it. And lead him over to the fire he and Lauren had probably just built. Before my eyes the wolf seemed to change. The fur seemed to be falling out of the body and on the head it seemed to be going into the skull changing colour to brown. The snout, shortening into a nose. The eyes changing colour to brown. The legs growing longer until it stood on its hind legs and the two in front grew fingers. This all happened in about five seconds and where a wolf stood now stood a human. I gazed at the human and said. "Your breath smells of blood." The wolf/human laughed at this. "It'll go back to normal eventually." He said. Lauren looked at me and said "Scott this is Brandon . . . Brandon this is Scott." Brandon added "I'm a Humana Lupus." "What is that?" I asked. "Wait! Aren't we supposed to heading to the dining pavilion?" Whit suddenly said. "Oh yeah" replied Brandon. They all walked off leaving me behind trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. "HEY! YOU LEFT THE FIRE GOING!" I shouted after them.


	10. Chapter X Kurtis

Paste your document here...

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the long wait for the update but I have been super busy! But hopefully more updates wont take as long to make so yeah... Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter X

Kurtis

When Scott and I came into the clearing, I sensed something. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something was watching us. Then I heard a deep growl, like something about to attack. I don't know why I did it but I crept through the bushes towards the sound. I recalled the moment when Scott had found me. Something had appeared at the edge of the clearing. It had come towards me. Its face was covered by a hood. It had reached up and touched my fore-head with its index finger and muttered something. All at once my head exploded in pain. The pain felt mostly like it was mostly between my eyes. Then a single memory had come back.

I was 7. I had remembered the time that I found out about my condition. How I came across a house and someone had taken me in. I couldn't remember the name. But I could remember the face. I remembered every detail of the face. Those muddy brown eyes, that brown, shoulder length hair. That spot on his nose which never went away. I remembered those times in winter. Where he would disappear until spring. He said that he had got a job for the winter. I had believed him without considering the fact that everyone else in the house disappeared as well. Until the time I walked in on him during the change. He looked at me. His hair was growing, turning silver, and more hair was growing on his body. His eyes changing colour from brown to green. I stood there frozen with terror at the thought that he was being possessed. He looked at me. In that split second he said "Keep warm." And then he was just simply a wolf. He leaped through the back door into the forest.

Now as I tracked the thing that was growling I felt a connection. I looked up at the sky, wondering who or what had taken my memories. It was cold. The sky had turned dark. I hadn't realised how late it was. I decided to find my way back to Niamh, Scott or at least someone friendly. I stumbled through the undergrowth in a desperate attempt to find someone friendly. I kept wondering about my new memory. And why that particular one had come back. Before I knew it I had come to a cluster of buildings. They were the cabins I had seen earlier. I sat down on a nearby bench and started wondering. Why my memories weren't there.

After a while I saw people gathering at an open air hall. I decided that they were doing some sort of meeting so I went over to see what it was about. It was starting to get cold. My clothes certainly weren't warm enough for this weather. When I reached the crowd someone was standing on the table addressing the crowd. The person on the table was a girl of about 15. She had purple highlights in her hair, combat boots, jeans and a simple T-shirt. She was in the middle of saying something when she spotted me. We locked eyes and she seemed to recognise me. She leaped down from the table and stormed over to me. Then she started whacking me with the book she was carrying. "YOU COMPLETE ASS KURTIS RUST!" She screamed with every whack. "YOU SAID YOU'D MEET ME THERE AND I WAITED FOR DAYS! MONTHES EVEN! YOU SAID YOU COULD HELP ME!" By this time someone was trying to restrain her. I looked into her eyes again they were a strange colour. Like red at a sunset. "Sadie this isn't going to help! It's all in the past. This isn't going to help you find Angie!" said the guy that was restraining her. "LET ME GO CARTER! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" At that point she started to cry. "Who's Angie?" I asked. "Angie's our sister." The guy named Carter replied.

All of a sudden a bright light appeared. I shielded my eyes and then the light dimmed as quickly as it had appeared. There was a ghostly figure hovering over the fire. I heard someone scream and realised it was the ghostly figure. I looked into the figure's eyes and saw bloodshed, war and people killing each other. But the worst thing I saw was me among those people killing those I didn't know. The visions suddenly stopped. The ghost disappeared. I felt sweaty. I hope that the ghost thing hadn't shown my past or something about me that I didn't even know about. I felt faint. I wanted to run . . . to hide. So I did. I ran into the forest.


	11. Chapter XI Niamh

Paste your document here...

Chapter XI

Niamh

I watched the events at the dining pavilion without a word. It was interesting to see what was going on. "Hey there sweet cheeks!" a voice said behind me. I turned. The person that had spoken was James. "Hi!" I said instantly turning red. "What do you make of that?" he asked. "I don't know . . . it's interesting though" I replied. "Hey can I talk to you in private?" he asked me. My heart thumped harder as I replied "Yeah sure" I replied he nodded towards the woods then headed off. I followed him raising a few eyebrows along the way.

When we were safely secluded in a grove he turned and faced me. "My gods you look pretty in the moonlight." He breathed. My heart sort of did a back flip when he said that. "Umm thanks . . . I guess" I stammered. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. "Sure thing" I replied. He grinned and stepped back. I couldn't tell if I was imagining it but he seemed to be getting paler, and his eyes . . . the ones that I had once found attractive were slowly turning red. "My gods . . ." I stammered. "You're a . . . a . . ." "Vampire" he finished. "Vampiri in the proper tongue." He added. "You lie" I breathed. I just couldn't believe that the guy I had once found attractive had just turned into a Vampire. "I'm not" he replied and opened his mouth. There were fangs there. "Oh my god" I breathed. I still couldn't believe it! "I hope that you aren't scared too much" he said, his face returning colour and his eyes changing to brown. "Not at all" I said managing to keep my voice calm. "I could turn you into one if you want" James said. I could hear the excitement in his voice. "What would I have to do? Would it hurt?" I asked. He thought for nearly a minute before answering. "It's different for everyone. Sometimes people are born as vampires and not know it and some have to be made the old fashioned way." He explained. "What about me?" I asked. "Am I already a Vampire or do I have to do it the old fashioned way? I asked. "Well . . . how old are you?" He asked. "I'm 15" I replied. He mused this for a few seconds. "Well I think that you will have to be done the old fashioned way." He concluded. "What's that?" I asked. "Like this" he said his voice full of excitement. He changed and then pounced on me. He grabbed my shoulders and bit my neck. I could feel his fangs pierce my neck. He took his mouth away but didn't let me go. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I couldn't reply. He was so close now. I could smell his hair. It smelled of earth and moss. A weird but intoxicating smell. I gazed at him. "I . . ." I couldn't finish before I blacked out.


	12. Chapter XII Scott

Paste your document here...

Chapter XII

Scott

I ran towards the dining pavilion staying clear of Brandon in case he went into wolf mode and started chasing me again. I stopped only when I reached the edge of the ring of people gathered around two people. I pushed my way through to the front just as the group disbanded. Declan came up. "Show's over!" he said. "Time to get to sleep" I just stared at him. "Umm . . . I don't know where I sleep." I replied. He laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. New comers sleep in the Hermes cabin." He said pointing to the most average looking of the buildings. "What about Niamh and Kurtis?" I asked. "They will stay there to." He replied. "For how long?" I asked. "Until you're determined." He said. "Determined?" I asked. "It means when your godly parent claims you." He replied. "I'll explain more in the morning." He added seeing my confused expression. "I'm in the Hephaestus cabin if you need me." He said. "Let me just find Niamh and Kurtis and I will introduce you to your new cabin mates." He told me.

After a few hours Declan came back with Niamh and Kurtis in tow. Declan looked annoyed but I couldn't tell why. "Ok seeing as we are all here I can introduce you to your new cabin mates." He said. We followed him to the cabins and then turned to talk to us. "Just so you know the cabin leader is very . . . stressed at the moment. So if she shouts at you don't take it personally. When you get stressed even the littlest things get to you." Whit said. "Understood." I replied. "Sure whatever." Niamh said. "So just who is this mystery cabin leader anyway?" Kurtis asked. I had forgotten he was there because he was so quite. That's not usually like him though. "The cabin leader is Lauren." He said. "Is she that moody bitch that absolutely hates me?" I asked. "If you mean the one that brought you to camp then yes" Declan replied. "Ok just checking." I muttered. Declan frowned and knocked on the door of the cabin. Almost at once the door opened with Lauren behind it. "What do you want Whit?" she asked. "Just escorting the new campers to the sleeping quarters." He replied. "Regular or undetermined?" she asked. "Undetermined." He replied. "Well hopefully they will be claimed soon." She said. "How old are you?" she asked us. "14" I replied. "15" Niamh said. Lauren looked at Kurtis. "What about you?" She asked. Kurtis shrugged and said "I don't know. About 14 or 15 maybe?" he said. Lauren looked at Whit with a worried expression that he matched. "But the war . . . The gods promises" Declan muttered. "What's going on?" Lauren muttered. Then suddenly they both gasped. And I understood why. Above Niamh's head a golden eagle had appeared. Niamh looked puzzled. "What?" she asked. I just pointed at the thing above her head. She looked up and jumped a mile. "What is that thing? Get it away from me!" she said. "You've just been claimed." Declan said. "By Zeus!" Lauren added. Niamh wasn't paying attention. She was still mesmerised by the thing above her head, now disappearing. "Well Niamh you can sleep here tonight but in the morning we have to tell Chiron what happened." Lauren said. Niamh seemed to come back at the mention of her name. "Yeah sure ok" she muttered dreamily. Declan said goodbye and headed off to a cabin with smokestacks that where billowing steam at a rapid rate. Lauren led us inside and showed us where we were sleeping. I didn't even hesitate to fall onto one of the many empty beds and fall asleep.


End file.
